Conquistando la Liga de la región Sinnoh
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Se trata de una niña de 10 años llamada Harumi Kinomoto del pueblo Puntaneva que va empezar su primer viaje por la region de Sinnoh y entrar asi a la Liga misma de esta. Al lado de ella van su fiel pikachu llamada Melody y su Lucario, estos tres irán por toda la region en nuevas aventuras, conociendo nuevos amigos, en batallas pokemon y principalmente a ganar Liga.
1. Chapter 1

En una región llamada Sinnoh había una niña de 9 años a punto de cumplir los 10 a punto de iniciar su viaje pokemon y convertirse en la mejor maestra pokemon del mundo, el nombre de aquella niña era Harumi Kinomoto quien vivía en un pueblo llamado Puntaneva junto a su familia conformado por su padre Joe, su madre Kira, su hermana mayor Candice y su hermano mayor Cheren que ahora vivía en la región de Teselia, sus dos hermanos eran líderes de gimnasio empezando por su hermana quien tenía un gimnasio en su casa de tipo hielo y su hermano tenía el suyo en Teselia, por el lado de sus padres su papa era un ex entrenador pokemon ya que ahora es profesor en una academia enseñándoles a los nuevos entrenadores sobre como iniciar su viaje o aprender sobre pokemon, mientras por otro lado su madre era una gran coordinadora ya que había ganado todos los festivales en todas las regiones, por otro lado sus hermanos antes de ser líderes también habían viajado, Candice había iniciado su viaje en Sinnoh quedando en el quinto puesto al final de la liga, después de ello viajo a la región de Jhoto donde sus abuelos residían y empezó un viaje allí donde obtuvo el tercer lugar en la liga, al final decidió intentar con los concursos al hablar con su madre donde gano la competencia en la región de Jhoto y después de eso se volvió líder, con su hermano era al contrario de su hermana había iniciado su viaje en Jhoto y había quedado en el segundo lugar en la liga, después de ello viajo a la región de Kanto donde quedo en tercer lugar cuando un chico llamado Red le había ganado a su Poliwrath con su pikachu al final de la batalla, después siguió su viaje en la región de Hoenn donde quedo en segundo lugar, finalmente termino su viaje en la región de Teselia donde gano la liga y se quedó desde entonces hasta que tomaron su lugar, luego regreso a casa donde decidió estar en la liga de Sinnoh donde quedo en segundo lugar, para después regresar a Teselia y desde entonces él se quedó a vivir allí como líder y profesor, es por ello que Harumi toda su vida siempre había admirado a sus hermanos, por viajar a lugares desconocidos conociendo nuevos pokemon, también por eso quería iniciar su viaje en Sinnoh, para así después viajar a otras regiones a ganar sus ligas ya había viajado a Jhoto por lo de sus abuelos, su madre era originaria de allá así que viajaban cada mes a visitar, fue así como conoció a su pequeña mejor amiga una pequeña pichu a quien capturo con la ayuda de su papa y una vez cumplido los diez la obtuvo, también gracias a que su padre y madre eran entrenadores de jóvenes ambos tenían un lucario quienes tuvieron un pequeño riolu el cual ella se quedó, así que básicamente ya tenía dos pokemon para viajar con ella, para cuando cumplió 6 pichu ya era una pikachu, mientras Riolu había evolucionado a Lucario en sus diez, su hermano hasta había venido para despedirla al día siguiente para su viaje, ese mismo día el profesor Serbal le había visitado y como regalo le había dado su nueva pokedex de color amarillo, diez pokebolas y una guía para cuando iniciara su viaje no se pierda. Era un nuevo día para cuando Harumi fue despertada por su madre para tomar el desayuno, ella perezosamente camino al baño y se bañó, luego regreso a su cuarto a cambiarse donde le dio los buenos días a Melody su pikachu y a Lucario quienes cuando estuvo lista con la nueva ropa que su madre le había regalado ayer, cogió su mochila amarilla y se fueron al primer piso para desayunar con todos y seguido emprender su viaje.

Candice: buenos días dormilona –rio y comió su pan con huevo

Cheren: por fin te levantaste –volteo los ojos

Harumi: si, si buenos días a todos –sonrió aun con sueño y se sentó al lado de su papá y hermana mayor

Kira: buenos días cariño –sonrió y camino a su lugar dejándole un plato con huevos- ahí están los panes sírvete

Joe: come todo lo que puedas antes de tu viaje

Harumi asintió, mientras veía como su madre le dejaba un tazón de comida pokemon a Lucario y a Melody en el piso.

Candice: y ya pensaste cual va ser el primer pokemon que captures hermanita –le sonrió

Harumi trago sus huevos y tomo un poco de su jugo.

Harumi: mmm a un no sé muy bien –frunció el ceño- pero espero que sea uno fuerte para así no tener problemas en el primer gimnasio

Cheren: mmm por lo que recuerdo yo –la miro con una mano en el mentón pensativo- el primer gimnasio cercano aquí en Sinnoh es el de nuestra hermana –sonrió burlón a Candice quien solo volteo lo ojos fastidiada- pero ya que pospusieron su batalla cuando obtuvieras cuatro medallas, me parece que los más cercanos son el de Aceron de ciudad Canal –hizo una mueca- y como dice su nombre el tipo de pokemon que usa son los de acero

Harumi hizo una mueca también y miro a sus pokemon que aun comían.

Harumi: creen que Melody y Lucario puedan con sus pokemon?

Joe: bueno Melody es tipo eléctrico los ataques de tipo acero no le serán muy efectivos y los de tipo acero son débiles con los de tipo lucha como Lucario así que serían un buen partido

Harumi: -sonrió emocionada- entonces serian de gran ayuda ambos

Cheren: pero –la apunto- sería mejor si capturaras un pokemon tipo fuego o tierra, ya que los de tipo acero son débiles contra los de tipo fuego y tierra, también tienes que recordar que en ese gimnasio es una batalla de 3 o tal vez ya cambio a 4

Harumi borro su sonrisa para luego asentir decidida.

Harumi: pues capturare dos más –levanto su puño- bueno hasta el tope de 6… no puedo capturar más verdad? –miro a su familia

Candice: si puedes, solo que tendrías que enviarlo a casa para capturar así mas –suspiro- es una regla en la liga pokemon no más de 6 a menos que los guardes

Harumi: pues bueno tendría que tomar buenas decisiones

Cheren: eso sería dependiendo de la dificultad de pokemon en los gimnasios que estés

Harumi: cierto –asintió- y cuál es el otro gimnasio?

Kira se sentó al lado de su esposo e hijo para desayunar.

Candice: cierto de que tipo era? –miro a su hermano interesada- no recuerdo

Cheren suspiro negando divertido.

Cheren: estas vieja Candice –rio y miro a su hermanita- y es el de Mananti

Candice abrió los ojos en grande y chasqueo los dedos.

Candice: cierto –miro a su hermana preocupada- se especializa en pokemon tipo agua y su mejor pokemon es un Floatzel ten cuidado cuando llegues con el

Harumi: que es un Floatzel? –saco su pokedex y busco- a ver

Pokedex: Floatzel es el Pokemon Nutria Mar... Los Floatzel son de tipo Agua y de color marrón. Nada gracias a su flotador y ayuda en los rescates de gente que se está ahogando. Su flotador se desarrolló a raíz de perseguir presas acuáticas. También sirve como balsa.

Harumi: muy servible –volteo los ojos

Cheren rio.

Cheren: eso es lo que me fastidiaba del pokedex –rio- pero busca más detalles créeme hay más de lo inservible que dijo

Harumi tecleo unas cuantas cosas y la pokedex le mostro estadísticas de Floatzel.

Harumi: obviamente es tipo agua, pero puede aprender ataques de tipo siniestro –hizo una mueca- es enserio? Y también de tipo hielo

Joe: bueno Melody serviría muy bien en esa batalla

Harumi: pero necesitaría otros dos más para ayudar -suspiro-

Kira: yo te recomiendo atrapar un tipo planta, son fuertes con los de tipo agua volador –Harumi asintió- puede ser un Kirlia o un turtwig que son mucho más accesibles por aquí

Candice: buena idea mama, si sería bueno un tipo planta

Cheren: en ese caso captura un tipo fuego, tierra y planta

Candice¬: y si puedes un tipo hielo

Cheren: o tipo agua así le ganas a Candice –rio

Harumi volteo los ojos cuando su hermana golpeo a su hermano. Para cuando terminaron el desayuno todos juntos se encaminaron fuera de casa, antes de salir claramente ella se puso un abrigo blanco por el frio, cuando salió Lucario y Melody estaban con ella, bueno esta última iba en su hombro ya que no le gustaba su pokebola, por otro lado Lucario quería caminar con ella.

Kira: cuídate mucho haru –la abraso- llámame todos los días –Harumi alzo una ceja- bueno cuando llegues a los centros pokemon hablas con la enfermera Joy para hacerlo

Candice: hay hermanita –la abraso- cuídate y da lo mejor de ti

Harumi: gracias

Cheren: ya sabes primero cuando veas a un pokemon ten una batalla luego captura tirándole la pokebola

Harumi: entendido

Joe: no hables con extraños, solo con gente de confianza y siempre que tengas dudas como si alguien te sigue, busca a la oficial Jenny más cercana y le dices

Harumi: lo se papa –sonrió de lado- y si estoy en problemas lo único que hare es que mels se encargue con un impactrueno verdad? –mire a mi hombro donde Melody asintió

Candice: bien, es mejor que avances –suspiro y puso sus brazos en su cadera- llegaras al puerto maso menos al medio día

Cheren: ya decidiste a que gimnasio iras?

Harumi: me parece que al de ciudad Canal –ajusto su mochila- así que debo capturar cuanto antes al menos un pokemon en el bosque y específicamente tipo fuego o tierra

Melody: pika

Harumi: y Melody me ayudara junto con Lucario -sonrió

Lucario asintió.

Joe: muy bien, que tengas buen viaje hija

Zoe: espera! –grito desde lo lejos corriendo con su glameow

Harumi giro su vista al lado para ver a una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia y su pokemon corriendo hacia donde estaban, Candice sonrió viendo a su alumna.

Candice: hey Zoey

Zoey llego frente a la familia Kinomoto sonriéndoles en saludo.

Zoey: buenos días maestra –asintió hacia ella- y también a todos –luego se giró a ver a Harumi- vine a despedirme de mi gran amiga antes de irse

Harumi: bueno llegaste justo a tiempo –le sonrió de lado

Zoey: si –suspiro- haru glameow y yo les deseamos a los tres lo mejor en su viaje y mucha suerte en la liga Sinnoh

Melody: pika -sonrió

Harumi: gracias Zoey y también a ti glameow, y también por si inician su viaje antes de lo esperado

Zoey: vas a ver que pronto, pero por el momento a un me falta a prender unas cuantas cosas en la academia

Candice: pues yo creo que dentro de poco se volverán a reunir ambas –dijo mirándolas con una sonrisa y sus manos en la cadera

Cheren: de seguro y también rivales luego

Harumi: eso no creo –rio- Zoey quiere ser coordinadora

Zoey: muy cierto

Joe: haru creo que es hora que vayas yendo al embarcadero o perderás el barco –dijo mirando su reloj en su muñeca-

Harumi: cierto, nos veremos muy pronto en la liga

Kira: cuídate mucho

Harumi asintió y miro por unos segundos a su familia y amiga para después darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar lejos de su casa el gimnasio Puntaneva. Una hora después como dijo su hermana ya estaba dentro del barco saliendo del puerto para así salir de la ciudad Puntaneva, la chica suspiro y empezó a caminar por el barco junto a sus pokemon para relajarse.

Harumi: para pasado mañana estoy segura que llegaremos a ciudad Canal y podemos obtener nuestra primera medalla chicos –paro de caminar mirando a lucario- se imaginan una vez que obtengamos cuatro regresaremos a ciudad Puntaneva por la batalla contra Candice y estoy más que segura que le ganaremos –levanto su puño y lucario asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Melody gritaba emocionada- pero empecemos por la medalla Mineral

Melody: PIKA CHU

Lucario: mph -asintió

Harumi: bueno sigamos paseando para mañana llegaremos al otro puerto

Los pokemon asintieron y caminaron junto a ella por todo el barco por unas horas, hasta la hora del almuerzo


	2. Chapter 2

***La ropa de Harumi consiste en una blusa manga larga sin cuello, de rayas color naranja y amarillo canario, un short color beige claro o amarillo canario que a los lados al final tiene un lazo color marrón oscuro pequeño de adorno, unas medias largas por encima de las rodillas color blanco y unas zapatilla color naranja con la planta baja color marrón oscuro y por encima los pasadores del mismo color. Lo pongo por si se querían imaginar, y perdón los errores del capitulo anterior, y no es mi problema sino que a veces el programa que tengo borra algunos diálogos incluso tildes, y eso es todo lo que borro el capitulo anterior pero bueno... Sigamos la Historia, por cierto ya tengo el equipo de Harumi, pero si quieren agregar unos adicionales valen también cualquier sugerencia propuesta :)***

Ya como las cinco de la tarde llegaron al puerto de un llamado Pueblo Sandalstraw, se podía ver el atardecer a lo lejos junto a un grupo de Wingull volando por encima del mar, por otro lado Harumi al llegar junto con lucario y Melody a tierra fueron a buscar un centro pokemon por el lugar pero al no hacerlo empezaron a buscar a alguien para preguntarle.

Harumi: bueno –saco su guía de su mochila- aquí dice que el centro pokemon se encuentra en una cabaña en el pueblo de al lado llamado Alpargata

Melody: pika pi pika chu –miro por encima de su hombro la guía

Harumi: creo que mejor buscamos a una oficial Jenny no? –miro a sus amigos

Lucario negó y señalo con su pata a un lado, Harumi observo en la dirección, a unos pasos de ellos sentado en un banco había un chico de cabello marrón parecía de su edad al lado de él había un pokemon, Harumi miro a Lucario y asintió, entonces caminaron hacia el chico.

Harumi: em hola –dijo al estar frente a el- disculpa…

El chico giro la vista un poco molesto, pero al ver a Harumi se quedó mudo, Harumi al no obtener respuesta se preocupó y empezó a pasar una mano frente a su cara.

Harumi: eh hola –suspiro- hay alguien ahí?

El chico sacudió su cabeza y asintió hacia la chica.

Shaoran: disculpa –resoplo- estoy bien

Harumi: que bueno –sonrió y el chico se sonrojo- por cierto disculpa

Shaoran: si?

Harumi: sabes dónde está el centro pokemon –suspiro- lo estado buscando por media hora y no sé dónde está, soy nueva en el pueblo

Shaoran: acabas de iniciar tu viaje –Harumi asintió- yo me hospedo en el centro pokemon, si quieres te llevo

Harumi: enserio? –Shaoran asintió- muchas gracias, ahora ya no estamos tan perdidas verdad mels? –miro a Melody que asintió- y tu lucario?

Lucario asintió, mientras Shaoran miraba hacia los dos pokemon curioso, de la nada saco de su mochila naranja/azul una pokedex azul.

Pokedex: Pikachu es el Pokemon Ratón y la forma evolucionada de Pichu. Los Pikachu son de tipo eléctrico y de color amarillo. Cada vez que Pikachu se encuentra con algo nuevo, le lanza una sacudida eléctrica. Si ves alguna Baya chamuscada, seguro que ha sido Pikachu; a veces no controla la intensidad de la descarga. Este pokemon mayor mente se ve en la región Kanto o Jhoto

Harumi miro a Shaoran alzando una ceja, mientras el ahora apuntaba con la pokedex hacia Lucario pero ahora con una mirada seria.

Pokedex: Lucario es un Pokemon Aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu. Los Lucario son de tipo Lucha/Acero y de color azul. Puede sentir el aura de todas las cosas. Comprende el lenguaje humano y puede leer los pensamientos de su adversario a través de su aura.

Harumi: y eso? –pregunto mirándolo- nunca habías visto a un lucario o un pikachu?

Shaoran la miro por un segundo suspirando y de su mochila empezó a sacar ahora un estuche de color azul, ya en su mano lo abrió revelando ahí dos medallas de gimnasio, Harumi abrió la boca sorprendida y emocionada.

Harumi: tienes dos medallas! –lo miro emocionada- que genial

Shaoran: gracias

Harumi: puedo saber de qué gimnasios son?

Shaoran: claro –asintió- el primero es la medalla Bosque lo gane en el gimnasio de ciudad Vetusta, la líder de Gimnasio es Gardenia ella utiliza pokemon de tipo planta y la segunda es la medalla Mineral, de donde acabo de ganar hace dos días en ciudad Canal con el líder Aceron donde supongo que te diriges –alzo una ceja- o eres coordinadora

Harumi: oh no –negó con la cabeza rápidamente- yo soy una entrenadora –función ceño- quiero volverme una maestra pokemon –sonrió y miro hacia las medallas de nuevo- que grande ya a ver ganado dos medallas, por cierto me llamo Harumi

Shaoran: supongo que lo es –asintió y guardo su estuche de nuevo en su mochila- yo soy Shaoran y la razón por la que saque mi pokedex para ver a tus pokemon es más por Lucario -Harumi lo miro confundida- me explico, lo hice porque al gimnasio que me dirijo ahora me han dicho que el líder tiene uno

Harumi lo miro sorprendida y miro de solayo a su lucario.

Harumi: cuál de los gimnasios es? –pregunto interesada

Shaoran: es el gimnasio de ciudad Rocavelo su líder es Kai y el utiliza solo pokemon tipo lucha

 ***Esto es porque Maylene en el anime se volvió líder recién 6 meses antes de que Ash llegara, y esta aventura de Harumi se da un año y medio antes de la llegada de Ash a la región Sinnoh, así que aquí será otro líder, pongámosle como que es el abuelo de Maylene***

Harumi: wao –frunció ceño- tipo lucha eh

Shaoran: si –resopló- y la única arma que tengo contra ese gimnasio es mi Bronzor

Harumi: Bronzor? –bajo su mochila y saco su pokedex amarillo- a ver

Pokedex: Bronzor es el Pokemon Bronce. Los Bronzor son de tipo acero/Psíquico y de color verde. Se descubrieron herramientas con su forma en tumbas antiguas, pero se desconoce si tiene relación. Se intentó comprobar su estructura corporal mediante rayos X, pero no apareció nada.

Harumi: curioso pokemon eh

Shaoran: -rio- maso menos –se encogió de hombros- pero estoy más que seguro que él me ayudara a ganar la medalla Adoquín, no puedo perder sin el

Harumi sonrió de lado asintiendo.

Harumi: y no lo harás, no perderás porque los de tipo lucha son débiles contra los de tipo psíquico, así que tener a tu Bronzor será una gran ventaja

Shaoran: y tú qué piensas hacer cuando llegues al gimnasio Rocavelo

Harumi: eso veré cuando me toque, ahora mi objetivo es otro, que es ir ya por el gimnasio de ciudad Canal –levanto el puño- por la medalla Mineral

Shaoran: pues mucha suerte –le sonrió- que tal si vamos caminando y hablando –miro el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer- ya se está haciendo tarde

Harumi: si claro vamos, listos chicos

Melody como Lucario asintieron mirándola.

Shaoran: bien –volteo la mirada- vamos Monferno

Monferno: mon –asintió

Shaoran y Monferno se bajaron del banco; con la cabeza el chico le indicó a Harumi para seguir (caminar), cosa que hicieron.

Harumi: y… tienes otros pokemon? Aparte de tu Monferno y tu Bronzor? –pregunto mirando al pequeño caminando al lado del chico, ella sabía del pokemon pues su hermano tenia uno

Shaoran asintió mientras cruzaban la calle.

Shaoran: tengo otros cuatro más

Harumi: wao –frunció el ceño mirando hacia la acera

Shaoran la miro alzando una ceja pero lo dejo ir mirando hacia otro lado.

Shaoran: y tú? –pregunto guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones- aparte de tu pikachu y lucario claro

Harumi: no solo los tengo a ellos –hizo un puchero

Melody: pika –apoyo su cabecita con la de Harumi que la hizo sonreír

Shaoran: empezaste tu viaje con ellos, supongo

Harumi: si, los conozco desde niña

Melody: pika pi

Shaoran: que coincidencia, yo conozco a mi Monferno desde niño –dijo mirando a su amigo que asintió animado hacia el- él era apenas un chimchar hasta que en la batalla con Aceron evoluciono íbamos contra su Bastiodon

Harumi: Bastiodon eh –saco de nuevo su pokedex

Pokedex: Bastiodon es el Pokemon Escudo. Los Bastiodon son de tipos roca/acero y de color gris. Repele cualquier ataque frontal. Es muy dócil y se alimenta de hierba y bayas. Cuando son atacados, forman una barrera con el escudo de sus caras para proteger a sus crías.

Harumi hizo una mueca y asintiendo se guardó de nuevo su pokedex, mientras Shaoran sonreía divertido por su cara.

Harumi: y fue difícil contra él? –lo miro curiosa

Shaoran: si un poco, como consejo te sugiero que captures un pokemon tipo fuego

Harumi: si mi hermano me dijo lo mismo –miro a lucario que se cruzó de brazos

Shaoran: tu hermano ya estado en la liga de Sinnoh? –la miro asombrado

Harumi: si quedo en el segundo lugar

Shaoran: asombroso

Así ambos chicos se quedaron conversando de sus vidas antes de su viaje hasta llegar al centro pokemon donde la enfermera Joy y un Chansey los esperaban en el mostrador.

Joy: buenas noches chicos, por cierto Shaoran tienes una llamada de parte de una chica llamada Meylin dejo de recado que la llamaras lo más rápido posible

Shaoran: gracias enfermera Joy –asintió y luego miro a la chica a su lado- bueno aquí te dejo puedes hablar con la enfermera Joy de lo que necesites, nos vemos luego

Harumi: claro y gracias

Shaoran se despidió con la mano y se fue del lugar con Monferno hacia los teléfonos, Harumi por su lado con Melody en su hombro y Lucario a su lado camino hasta el mostrador.

Harumi: hola enfermera Joy

Joey: hola –sonrió- sucede algo?

Harumi: no, solo quería solicitar un cuarto para pasar la noche

Joey: claro ahora te doy tu llave –se volteo a ver a Chansey- Chansey, por favor trae la llave de la habitación 17 me parece que está disponible

Chansey: Chansey –asintió yéndose

Joy: en un momento Chansey regresara con tu llave

Harumi: gracias, por cierto Shaoran me hablo sobre que usted me podría registrar para la liga Sinnoh

Joy: oh así que quieres participar en la liga –Harumi asintió animada- claro dame tu pokedex para registrarte

Harumi se lo entrego y Joy la registro en la computadora, para después entregarle de regreso su pokedex, luego procedió poniendo frente a ella dos estuches de color amarillo y naranja.

Joy: ya está todo listo –sonrió- oficialmente estas registrada en la liga Sinnoh, ahora dime que estuche elegirás para guardar tus medallas de gimnasio

Harumi: el amarillo por favor –sonrió en grande

Joy le tendió el amarillo el cual Harumi procedió a guardar en su mochila, justo en ese momento llegaba Chansey quien le tendió la llave a la enfermera quien le agradeció.

Joey: aquí está la llave de tu habitación, puedes ir por el pasillo de la derecha

Harumi: muchas gracias enfermera y a ti también Chansey

Chansey: Chansey -asintió

Harumi: un último favor enfermera Joey

Joey: claro, cuál es?

Harumi: donde están los teléfonos, necesito llamar a mi mamá

Joey: oh están por el pasillo de la izquierda al lado de la cafetería

Harumi: gracias

Harumi se encamino al lugar, donde al llegar llamo a su madre y le aviso su ubicación, está ya más tranquila decidió dejar descansar a Harumi quien le dijo que iría a cenar a la cafetería, ahí mismo se volvió a ver con Shaoran con quien comió la cena, después se despidió pues él se iría muy temprano del centro pokemon al otro día. Ya para dormir se fue a su habitación donde se cambió a su ropa de dormir para luego echarse a su cama a cada lado de ella se echaron Melody y Lucario, los tres de ellos mirando al techo.

Harumi: -suspiro- que día verdad chicos?

Melody: chaa

Lucario asintió sentándose para mirarla.

Harumi: pueden creer que acabo de conocer hoy a mi primer contrincante de la liga

Melody: pika –asintió

Harumi: hasta el momento solo sabemos que tiene un Monferno y un Bronzor –hizo una mueca- se imaginan cuando ese Monferno evolucione en un Infernape –resoplo- amigos ese va hacer un gran dolor de cabeza ugg y peor cuando su Bronzor evolucione a un...

La castaña rápidamente cogió su pokedex de la mesita de noche buscando.

Pokedex: Bronzong es el Pokemon Bronce. Los Bronzong son de tipos Acero/Psíquico y de color verde. Se produjo un gran revuelo cuando encontraron uno en una obra después de 2000 años durmiendo. Puede conjurar nubes de lluvia. Hace tiempo, la gente creía que traía buenas cosechas.

Harumi: wao Bronzong ven como dije -fruncio el ceño molesta- y eso que aún no sabemos de los otro cuatr-…. AUCH

No pudo terminar pues había recibido un golpe, sobándose la cabeza vio a Lucario dejar de hacer hueso veloz, frunciendo el ceño molesta se sentó en un segundo mirándolo.

Harumi: que te pasa lucario!

Lucario volteo el rostro mirando hacia otro lado haciendo a Harumi molestarse más.

Harumi: lucario!

Melody se encamino hasta el regazo de su entrenadora mirándola.

Harumi: que pasa mels?

Melody: pika pikachu pika chu pi

Harumi la miro calmándose.

Harumi: cierto es mi culpa –bajo la mirada- no debería pensar solo en Shaoran, ósea no va ser al único que me enfrente en la liga, abra otros y yo a un no capturo otros pokemon ni gano experiencia para saber si me puede ganar –miro a lucario apenada- lo siento lucario

Lucario la miro asintiendo.

Harumi: también te pido disculpas mels –su pikachu asintió- no los quería preocupar, pero es que al conocer a Shaoran y ver que ya tiene dos medallas y aun encima ya seis pokemon –negó con la cabeza- me saco de mis casillas pensar que si no soy tan rápida como el perderé

Melody: pikachu pika pi

Harumi: si mels sé que recién hemos comenzado –asintió a su pikachu- así que desde mañana empecemos a ponernos las pilas entendido

Lucario y Melody la miraron decididos asintiendo.

Harumi: esa es la mirada que quiero, pero para estar listos, debemos descansar, así que vámonos a dormir ya, que mañana nos vamos al bosque en rumbo a ciudad canal

Melody: pikachu! –sonrió

Lucario por su parte asintió sonriendo de lado

Harumi: buenas noches chicos –se metió a su cama

Al otro día, se levantó casi a las diez de la mañana, regreso a su pokebola a Lucario y camino con su mochila fuera de la habitación mientras Melody iba en su hombro como siempre, al llegar a la cafetería desayuno con Melody y Lucario, para luego dejar su llave con Joy e irse del lugar en rumbo a ciudad Canal, donde para llegar más rápido debía atravesar un bosque, media hora más tarde ya se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo exactamente en los inicios del bosque, Harumi miro el bosque frunciendo ceño.

Harumi: bien mels estamos a los inicios del bosque –Melody asintió en su hombro- nunca hemos entrado sin mis padres, ni Candice, es un nuevo paso –asintió para sí misma relajándose- nunca me han asustado los pokemon tipo bicho como a mama –se encogió de hombros- y estoy segura –miro la guía- que no hay ningún pokemon tipo fantasma –sonrió

Melody: pika –su cabecita cayó a un lado con una gota atrás de su cabeza

Harumi: bien –alzo su pierna derecha- ahí vamos bosque…

De pronto los arbustos frente a ella empezaron a moverse, Harumi hizo una mueca nerviosa mirando hacia un lado, respiro hondo y boto el aire.

Harumi: bien, ese es un pokemon

Melody: pika –asintió- pikachu

Harumi: solo rezo para que no sea un maldito caterpie

Melody se empezó a reír cayéndose del hombro de su mejor amiga, Harumi la miro molesta.

Harumi: a Cheren le salió uno, y fue vergonzoso, te acuerdas que Candice lo había seguido y lo grabo –tembló- pobre de mi hermano su primer pokemon capturado fue un caterpie

Melody la miro y Harumi no se aguantó y ambas se empezaron a reír.

Harumi: muy bien, dejémonos de reír mels –suspiro y Melody se puso en posición de batalla- y el primer pokemon de ruta es ni más ni menos que un –cerro los ojos asintió y abrió los ojos de nuevo sorprendida al ver lo de al frente- un… -alzo una ceja- que es eso?

Harumi saco su pokedex mientras Melody cayó a un lado y el pokemon las miraba curioso.

Pokedex: Wurmple es el Pokemon Gusano. Los Wurmple son de tipo Bicho y de color rojo. Wurmple usa las púas del lomo para raspar los troncos de los árboles, quitarles la corteza y beber la savia que emanan. Este Pokemon tiene unas ventosas rematándole los pies, con las que se adhiere al cristal sin resbalarse.

Harumi: ahhh –miro a Melody con una sonrisa de lado- era un Wurmple

Melody: pika pi –se casco su cabeza

Harumi: justo hablábamos de un pokemon tipo bicho y aparece –señalo al pokemon con su dedo que se empezaba alejar- hey tú no te vayas!

Wurmple se giró y les lanzo una especie de telaraña que les tapo la cara tanto a Harumi y Melody, lo cual le dio tiempo de huir mientras ellas se liberaban de la cosa de su cara.

Harumi: nooo! –cayo de rodillas- huyo

Melody: Pikachu –dijo triste

Harumi: no te desanimes mels –le acaricio sus orejas- no será el único en aparecer el día de hoy frente a nosotras

Ambas se levantaron del suelo, Melody rápidamente regreso al hombro de Harumi mientras esta se adentraba al bosque. Ya para el medio día estaban por un gran lago que tenía una pequeña cascada al fondo y donde Harumi paro de caminar y se sentó junto a Melody en el pasto a descansar.

Harumi: que día –se limpió el sudor de la frente- estoy cansada de caminar

Melody: pika

Arriba de ellas se podía ver a una parvada de Starly comandados por un Staraptor, mientras en los arboles colgados estaban unos wormadan (tipo planta) junto a unos Burmy y por encima de ellos estaban jugando unos aipom, dentro del lago nadaban unos Magikarp, finneon y barboach.

Harumi: sacare agua –tomo su mochila y de ahí saco su botella y una más pequeña para Melody- toma mels

Melody la tomo en sus patas para proceder a tomar, mientras Harumi hacia lo mismo con la suya. Cuando unos minutos más tarde ya estando tumbadas en el pasto escucharon un chapoteo a unos pasos lejos, ambas se sentaron de golpe viendo que del lago había salido un pokemon de tipo agua extraño, Harumi frunció el ceño ya que le parecía conocido.

Harumi: se parece a un Floatzel pero no es –saco su pokedex del bolsillo de su short

Pokedex: Buizel es el Pokemon Nutria Mar. Los Buizel son de tipo agua y de color marrón. Posee un flotador en forma de collar hinchable. Flota en el agua con la cabeza fuera. Nada rotando sus dos colas a modo de tornillo. Cuando bucea, el flotador se pliega. Y es la primera forma de Floatzel

Harumi: así que es la pre evolución de Floatzel –sonrió- lo quiero en el equipo mels –alzo su puño decidida

Melody la miro decidida.

Melody: pikachu!

Harumi: vamos por el primer pokemon unido al equipo Haru –alzo dos de sus dedos en señal de paz (y/o victoria)

Ambas se levantaron y corrieron al lado del Buizel quien al percatarse de ellas se volteo a mirarlas algo molesto cruzado de brazos.

Harumi: Buizel, te reto a una batalla –lo apunto con el dedo seria

Buizel: bui?

Harumi: quiero que te unas a mi equipo pokemon, para así cumplir mi sueño de ser la mejor maestra pokemon del mundo –sonrió- que dices?

Buizel la miro unos segundos desconfiado, para luego sonreír de lado y levantar su pata señalándole que siga con lo que planea.

Harumi: muy bien –asintió


End file.
